


hhhh dont know yet

by nqzirr



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nqzirr/pseuds/nqzirr
Summary: add later





	hhhh dont know yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof

Shiro still remembers the day that changed his and everyone else’s lives vividly. He was at his college dorm, playing Mario Kart with his roommate when the channel abruptly switched to the Emergency Broadcast News channel. They both figured it was just a test of the systems, but the next thing they knew, the sirens started going off outside and the TV started talking.   
“Good afternoon, this is Brad Henderson reporting live from the CNN building in New York City. We have received reports from the Foxx Nuclear Plant that a possibly fatal malfunction had affected the cooling systems in the main nuclear reactor. Core meltdowns and hydrogen gas explosions could occur, releasing nuclear matter into the air. Because the Foxx Plant is one of the largest in the world, some wonder if this could be the start of the apocalypse. Stay tuned for more info.”   
Shiro stood in shock for a few moments, then whipped out his phone and frantically called his younger brother, Keith, who picked up on the 2nd ring. “Keith? Where are you?” Shiro practically shouted into his phone.  
“I’m in class, do you want me to come home?” Keith asked. There was loud chatter in the background of the call.  
“Yes, be here as soon as you can,” Shiro hung up the phone. He noticed his roommate had already taken off for his family’s house. He began anxiously pacing the room, waiting for his brother to arrive. When he finally did, Shiro hurried him inside. All of a sudden, the entire building started shaking and the TV started talking again.   
“This just in- Foxx has reported that the main reactor has exploded and will likely blow all other reactors in the plant. Scientists at Foxx expect all power and cell phone lines will be taken down by the radiation, which will likely affect the entire planet. They are still unsure of the effects that it will cause on human lif-”  
All the lights shut off, along with the television. “Go get the emergency radio, see if it still works,” Shiro ordered, staring in shock at the blank TV screen. Keith soon returned to the living room with the radio, some extra batteries, and a flashlight. The radio was playing the same voice of the news anchor they had just seen on TV minutes earlier.   
“-xpect all power to be out for at least the next week and phone lines are down at least for the next six months,” the reporter announced, his voice staticky due to the radio being really old. In the background of the broadcast, a strange hissing noise could be heard, and then a shrill scream. Shiro flinched and turned the volume down slightly.   
The radio crackled loudly. “Zombies…” the reporter gasped out. A growling noise was heard on the other end, then the channel went dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my formatting got fucked up when i copied it from google docs :(


End file.
